Potato Chips
by Naive Goth
Summary: WARNING: YAOI, Bakura and Yami get locked in the basement. Yami annoys Bakura to death. Based on my first yaoi fanfic title and author unknown a roleplay between me and Angela and Minimix


Yami stared forlornly at the closed door. He still wasn't sure how it had shut in the first place, nor how it had been locked. It was probably Bakura's fault, he finally concluded. Said person was currently trapped with him now.

Bakura looked at Yami. "Well pharaoh? Is it open?" he asked from the bottom of the stairs. "Or are you just too stupid to figure out how a _door_ works."

"Of course I know how to use a door, you idiot," he snapped. "And it's your fault anyway!"

"How can it be _my_ fault?" Bakura asked incredulously, glaring. "I"m down here. If anything, it's _your_ fault."

"It's your fault because, Tomb Robber, _everything_ is always your fault," Yami retorted, as if that explained anything.

"And it is your fault because I was chasing you down here."

"Just cause I beat up your stupid Hikari doesn't mean everything's my fault," Bakura snapped. He suddenly blinked. "Hold up, is that a... fridge? How long do you expect we'll_be_ down here?"

Indeed, there was a fridge, and one bed.

Yami shrugged. "Until someone thinks to look for us down here. And why is there a fridge down here?" he asked, opening it to reveal meat. Raw meat. And lots of chips were stacked around it. He made a face, and closed the fridge, grabbing chips instead.

Bakura walked over and opened the fridge, then grinned. "Yum," he said, and pulled out a raw steak to nibble on.

Yami made another face and resumed his chip eating. "How can you (Crunch) stand that? (chew) It's...(Crunch chew) Nasty. And (crunch crunch) _raw_." he complained. He continued to crunch away on chips.

Yami B. tooka huge, juicy bite. "It's good for you," he said, and took another bite. "Plus, it's delicious," Bite, "And," bite, "It's juicy. It just tastes DELICIOUS." chew.

Yami looked sick. Crunch, chew. Crunch crunch. The room fell silent, minus the crunching. And chewing

A note fell through the laundry hatch. Yami grabbed it.

It read: _Dear Yami and Bakura,_

_This is Yugi and Ryou. We're sick of you bickering, so we locked you in the basement. There's food for both of you. Now sort out your diffrences. And try not to get too much blood on the walls._

_Signed, Ryou and Yugi_

Yami's eyes widened. "How could he do such a thing!"

"What?" asked Bakura, licking his fingers. The note was passed. As Bakura read it, Yami resumed the crunching. Crunch.

Bakura swore in ancient egyptian. "I am killing your brat."

"Only if I can (chewchewswallow) Kill yours first." Crunch.

"Stop with the stupid chips already!" Bakura yelled. "And Ryou is not a brat, he's a wimp."

"And Yugi isn't a (chewchewswallowcrunch) brat. He's a midget." Yami answered, chewing. "And make me." Crunch.

Bakura growled. "Fine," and he snatched the bag of chips and sent them to the shadow realm.

Yami grabbed a new bag. Bakura swore and punched him.Yami yelped and jumped away, falling onto his behind. CRUNCH. On a pile of chip bags. Bakura laughed. Yami glared, and threw open the fridge. Some packets of meat were thrown to the floor and_stomped_ on. Bakura glared and shoved Yami to the ground.Glare. Shove. Shove. Shove. Bakura punched him again. Yami punched back. "You stupid Tomb Robber."

"I HATE you!" Bakura yelled, and stormed off to the far side of the room to sulk.

"Good, I hate you!" Yami snarled back.

"This is just like before," he muttered.

"What?"

He picked up a bag and began to eat the chips again. Silence. Crunch.

"Nothing, pharaoh," Bakura snapped finally.

"Whatever." Silence. Crunch.

"_Please_ stop that," Bakura hissed.

"Make me." Crunch.

Bakura let off a long string of curses in ancient egyptian, then added, in the same language, that "I don't want to hurt you you imbecile."

Crunch. "Not an imbecile."

Bakura blinked. "What? You remember our language?"

"Duh." Crunch.

"Bastard," Bakura spat, then continued swearing. They had lots of swear words in acient Egyptian. Cruuuuuuuuuuuuuunch. That was Yami slowly biting the chip to annoy him.

Bakura shot him a glare. "Do you want me to come over there?" he snapped bitterly.

Smile. Crunch. Chew.

Bakura sighed. "What do I have to do to get you to stop?"

Crunch. "You want me to stop then come and get them." CRUNCH. He reached the end. CRUNCH. CHEW CHEW. CHEW.

So Yami Bakura stood up, strode over, and grabbed the chips. The bag was empty though. So, Yami was just chewing loudly. Chew. So Bakura punched him in the face. "Spit it out." He commanded. CHEW. Bakura decided to try fighting fire with fire, and pulled out a raw steak, sat down in front of Yami, and began eating. Crunch. A new bag. Chew. Smirk. CHEW, glare, BITE. CRUNCH Smirk CHEW. Bakura sighed and sent the bag of chips to the shadow realm. EVERY bag. "Now will you stop?"

"No." He scrounged and found an overlooked bag. Crunch.

Bakura buried his head in his hands and started muttering and rocking back and forth. The following words, in egyptian, were picked out.

"Hush my child, head to my breast, listen to my breath, I will protect you, from demons and monsters too."

The crunching paused. "Are you praying?"

"No, I'm singing. It's a lullabye," and Bakura continued.

"Oh." Crunch.

It sounded vaguely familar.

Yami listened thoughtfully. Crunch. "Do you want me to stop?" Crunch

"Yes please," Bakura said before resuming.

Crunch. "Thencrukissmench."

Bakura stopped.

Yami paused, a chip halfway to his mouth.

"You don't want that," he said finally.

"The chip?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No, for me to kiss you," Bakura said slowly.

"Oh." Crunch. "Yes I do." Chew.

Bakura glanced up at the pharaoh. "Why?"

Yami swallowed. "Just because." Crunch.

"It might bring back memories," Bakura warned after a long silence of crunching.

"What kind?" he asked. Crunch.

"Bitter," Bakura said, straightening.

"Why bitter?" Crunch.

"Never mind," Bakura said, and he leaned forward to kiss Yami.

Chew. Yami leaned forward as well.

Bakura puased.

"What?"

"I don't know if I want to."

"Why not?" Swallow. Yami didn't notice he'd dropped the bag,.

"Well for one thing, you had a chip in your mouth," Bakura pointed out.

"Not anymore," he answered.

"And for another, it'd bring back bitter memories for me."

"Why would they be so bitter?" he responded. He felt warm, Like, really warm.

Bakura quickly touched his lips to Yamis. "No reason," he said quickly, getting up to go back to his dark corner.

Yami grabbed him. "That wasn't a kiss." Bakura stopped. Yami stared up at him.

Yami stared up at him.

"...There was a last time?"

Bakura pulled his arm free, but stayed there. He had begun to cry, albeit silently. "Yes," he said in an even voice.

Yami looked thoughtful. "When?"

"When we were kids," Bakura replied.

A tear fell to the ground.

Yami blinked at him for a second. "I don't remember that far back yet," he said quietly.

"I know," Bakura said smoothly.

Yami grabbed his hand again and pulled him down. Bakura sat down willingly, not facing Yami. "I'm sorry.:"

"A thousand sorrys couldn't make up for what you did," Bakura said evenly. "Even ignoring what your father did."

Yami was silent for a second. "Well, what would?"

"Nothing would," Bakura said. Then he thought. "It's over, the time for apologizes has passed. Besides, you don't even know what you did." Yami was silent again for a second, then he started humming to himself. Then he went from humming to singing lightly,

"You've been alone too long Baby, let me help you Show you where your heart belongs You know I'd love to Give you one thousand reasons to stay Be the light in my window If you lose your way..." Then he blinked. "Sorry. "

Bakura let out a sob and buried his head in his hands. Yami turned a light pink. "Sorry.. It was going 'round my head again and it kinda came out..." he mumbled as a way of apology. "Yugi keeps playing that song..." He inched closer. "'Kura...?"

"Whatever," Bakura grunted. He sat back up and wiped his eyes. "I hate you, you know that, right?"

Yami flinched slightly. "Yeah..."

Bakura turned to him, not knowing there were still tears in his eyes. "Good," he said.

Yami gave a small shrug. "...I hate you too." he said half heartedly.

Bakura was silent for a moment, then burst back into tears and hugged Yami.

Yami awkwardly hugged him back, patting him. "Er.."

"I'm sorry I said your father was a cruel bastard," Yami Bakura bawled, "And that you'd end up just like him..."

Yami patted his back again. "Er, it's ok..."

Bakura pulled away. "No it's not!" he snapped. "I'm the reason this whole mess started! If I had just kept my Ra damned temper we wouldn't have this shit and no one would've gotten trapped in any damn Millenium Items or had to save the fucking world from Malik!"

Yami didn't answer. "We'd be dead," he pointed out.,

"So-fucking-what? We'd at least have led vaguely normal lives!" Bakura growled, wiping his eyes ferociously.

"..If we were dead, we'd not be having this conversation."

"And the good part of this conversation is?" Bakura asked bitterly.

Yami leaned forward and pressed his mouth to his in response. "That."

Yami Bakura went wide-eyed. And gently touched his mouth.

Yami averted his eyes, slightly pink.

Bakura laughed, grabbed the pharaoh, and pushed him to the floor under him. "I hate you, you know that, right?" he said.

Yami grinned up at him. "Yeah. I hate you too."

And Bakura kissed him. And Yami gladly kissed him back.


End file.
